The Unknown Challenger
by Ryoshima42
Summary: Original Character Ryota, Sora, Riku, some Kairi and other characters. Don't know what to say because I just type as I go along with no storyline at all. But Ryota will fight Sora. May possibly take on a M rating for violence and language.


She awoke to blackness. Nothing filled her eyes and head. She couldn't think straight or move. Only struggle to comprehend what was happening. Gradually her senses came back to her. Flashes and sensations of falling. Falling into the sky. Falling while images of people passed her by. Several distinct colors seemed emphasized; brown, silver and red.

Slowly, she managed to crack open her eyes. Black began to turn to blue and she found herself looking up at the sky. But the falling sensation remained. Opening her eyes the rest of the way, she let out a cry of surprise. She _was_ falling.

Twisting her head, she saw the ground and ocean a thousand feet below her. Eyes widening, she braced for impact with the ocean. But before hitting the water, she glimpsed an island and three figures on it.

* * *

When she hit the water, the impact on her back drove the wind out of her. As she began sinking, she raised her right arm, reaching for the surface. Just as her eyes were closing, she felt pressure on her wrist. Opening her eyes, she saw a blurry hand gripping her wrist, and an indistinct face looking at her.

She felt herself being pulled up. When she broke the surface, she immediately started coughing and gasping for breath. A strong arm wrapped around her waist and began pulling her toward shore.

Lying on her back in the sand, she was still breathing heavy when she heard something else hit the sand on her right side. Then she heard footsteps.

"Sora!" Two people yelled the word at the same time. One was a deeper boy's voice, the other a girl's. "Sora are you alright?" the girl yelled.

"I'm fine." This voice came from right next to her. She assumed her rescuer was named Sora.

Groaning and aching, she rolled over onto her left shoulder. Forcing her eyes open, she glanced down the beach to see a silver haired boy and some red head brunette mix running up. Surrendering some of her strength, she let herself fall onto her back. Looking in front of her, she saw the ocean with the sun setting on the horizon. She let her head lay back against the sand and turned it to the right.

A boy in his teenage years was sitting next to her and smiling down at her. His blue eyes were deep, full of strength and defiance. His brown, spiky hair was slightly dripping water. He was dressed in black baggy shorts with gold straps and red pockets. He was wearing a short jacket with a dark blue and red shirt underneath. His shoes were mainly black and yellow. He also had on black gloves with gold straps. And hanging off his neck was a big crown necklace.

Her eyes lingered on his necklace for a second before meeting his eyes again. His expression turned to concern as he asked, "Hey, you alright?" She opened her mouth to respond when the other two reached them.

"Sora what happened?" the girl asked, "One second you were talking to us, the next you took a running leap into the ocean and…" Her voice faltered and faded away as the silver haired boy started talking. "We can talk about that later, right now we should take care of her."

Helping her sit up, he asked, "Who are you?" He had intelligent aqua green eyes and long silver hair that fell to his shoulders and past his eyes. He was wearing a zip up black sleeveless vest under another pale yellow and white sleeveless vest. His jeans were loose fitting and his shoes were a mix between tan and green with black stripes. On his left arm he wore a white wrap.

"I don't remember. I'm not sure who I am or how I got here. All I know is," she looked back at Sora, "I owe you my life."

"Don't worry about it," Sora replied, "I do this kind of stuff everyday." She didn't quite understand what he meant but excused it as the girl started talking to her.

"Hi. I'm Kairi." She instantly did not like Kairi too much. Something about the way she dressed, her mixed hair color and her voice ignited some contempt. She only nodded at Kairi to confirm she heard her.

"I'm Riku."

"And I'm Sora." Looking into his eyes, she sure didn't need to be told twice.

"We should probably go to town," Riku said, "Kairi, she can stay at your place. Me and Sora will do some looking to see if anyone knows her."

"Okay." Kairi nodded.

* * *

Kairi's house was small but not cramped. "My parents are away on vacation so make yourself at home," Kairi smiled at her. She looked at Kairi and nodded, "Thanks, I really appreciate this."

Walking into the bedroom, she noticed a full length mirror. Walking up to it, she studied her appearance. She had eyes that were a mix of blue, green and gray. Her brunette hair fell some inches below her shoulders. Her right bangs hung three inches beneath her chin while her left hung only two. She too had on a necklace but hers had smaller chain links and instead of a crown, she had some kind of engraved, gothic cross.

She wore a dark brown hooded jacket. The sleeves went just past the shoulder but ended before her biceps. Underneath that with the collar propped up, was a dark red sleeveless vest. The jacket had a large diamond shaped gold zipper. Her pants were black with somewhat red tiger stripes that began just above mid shin and about an inch of her pant cuffs were red. She had on two belts; one actually held her pants up, the other just circled her waist Both were black and double holed. The shoes she was wearing were hunter green and black boots that cut of just above the ankle.

Raising her left arm to adjust her hood, a strip of red caught her eye. Looking at the inside of her arm, she noticed an upside down crescent scar. Taking her right thumb, she pressed on it. A flash of pain shot through her arm and blackness clouded her vision. Then some images began to clear.

* * *

_Flash_

She was standing on what appeared to be the end of the world.

_Flash_

She was looking into purple eyes. The owner mouthing a word. A word she recognized.

_Flash_

Strange black creatures coming up out of the ground.

_Flash_

Something heavy and warm in her right hand. Something light and cool in her left.

_Flash_

A strange weapon making contact with her left arm. Blood arching through the air. A low rumble and a high pitched scream.

_Darkness_

As she opened her eyes, she found herself on the floor. Sweat dripping off her head and the back of her neck. Pushing herself up on her right arm, she noticed a red stain on the tan carpet. Looking at her left arm, she saw her scar had been ripped open. "You okay in there?" Kairi called to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Deciding not to worry Kairi, she slipped down the hall and into the bathroom. Closing the door, she began rinsing the blood off her arm. Resting her arms on either side of the sink, she looked up at the mirror. Resting her forehead against it and closing her eyes, her breath began to fog up the mirror. After a moment she looked back up. What she saw make her gasp. For a split second, purple eyes stared out at her. But as soon as the mirror cleared, they returned to their normal color. Shaking her head, she dried off her arm and hands and went into the kitchen.

* * *

When she walked into the kitchen, warm deep blue eyes greeted her. "Hey you." It was Sora. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah. And I know my name." An image of purple eyes and a mouth appeared in her mind. "Ryota."

"Ryota?" Looking her up and down he noted, "I guess that will work." Ryota felt herself blush.

"Sora," Kairi said hastily, "what about Riku?"

"He's sending a message to the King."

"The King?" Ryota asked.

"You'll find out sooner or later."

"She will?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. Don't you remember the letter we got a week ago Kairi?"

"Wha… oh yeah."

"See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Sora," Ryota said.

* * *

A full moon was high in the sky. A man stood on the edge of the abyss, looking down into its swirling depths. His purple eyes didn't waver as he heard running footsteps approach. A couple of grunts and an unmistakable sound told him what the happening behind him. Turning around he watched the spectacle.

A hooded figure was twisting and slashing, a majestic sword seemed to have a mind of its own. Purple eyes watched as the figure twirled the blade over its head, slicing two Heartless above. Grabbing the sword with both hands, the figure stung it in a mighty arc downward. After making contact with the first Heartless, the figure spun in a circle wiping out the remaining three. Panting slightly, the figure approached.

"Glad you could make it. I have the perfect job for you."

"Yeah, and what is that," the figure panted.

"I found her."

The figure's panting immediately ceased. "And?"

"And she doesn't remember a single thing except her name."

"How can you be so sure Firone?"

The purple-eyed man Firone merely smirked and turned away. Looking back down into the abyss he spoke, "Do you forget my powers? Don't worry about minor details," snapping his fingers, a piece of paper appeared before the hooded figure. "Just take care of her."

"She's on…"

"Destiny Islands, yes. You'll also find three other people of interest there. One a princess, the other two fighters to the very end. The saviors of Kingdom Hearts. Wielders of the Keyblade." Firone saw a sneer on the mans face as the paper he was holding before him burst into flames.


End file.
